


Interruption

by TyrannoVox



Series: Gotta Be Somebody [44]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s08e23 Sacrifice, FTM Sam, Sam Needs A Hug, Trans Sam, Trans Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8571484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrannoVox/pseuds/TyrannoVox
Summary: While in the middle of the third trial, Dean interrupts Sam.





	

“Sammy, stop!” 

 

Sam looked up sharply and saw that Dean was the one who barged into the room. He furrowed his brows at his older brother. Stop? Why? 

 

“Easy there, okay?” Dean began to walk towards Sam. “Just take it easy. We got a slight change of plan.”

 

“What? What’s going on?” Sam questioned. “Where’s Cas?”

 

“Metatron lied. You finished this trial, you’re dead, Sam.”

 

“So?” Sam asked and he could see Dean’s expression. It was shock mixed with confusion and slight hurt- possibly on Sam’s behalf. Sam took a step towards Dean. “Look at him! Look how close we are! Other people will die if I don’t finish this!”

 

“Think about it.” Dean took a few steps forward. “Think about what we know, huh? Pulling souls from hell, curing demons. Hell, ganking a hellhound! We have enough knowledge on our side to turn the tide here. But I can’t do it without you.”

 

“You can barely do it  _ with _ me. I mean, you think I screw up everything I try. You think I need a chaperone, remember?”

 

“Come on, man. That’s not what I meant.”

 

“No, it’s exactly what you meant.” Sam took a deep breath as tears started to build up in his eyes. “You want to know what I confessed in there? What my greatest sin was? It was how many times I let you down. I can’t- I can’t do that again.”

 

“Sam-”

 

“What happens when you’ve decided I can’t be trusted again? I mean, who are you gonna turn to next time instead of me? Another angel, another- another vampire? Do you have any idea what it feels like to watch your brother just-” 

 

“Hold on, hold on!” Dean cut Sam off. “You seriously think that? Because none of it - _ none _ \- of it is true. Listen man, I know we’ve had our disagreements, okay? Hell, I know I’ve said some junk that set you back on your heels. But, Sammy….come on. I killed Benny to save you. I’m willing to let this bastard and all the sons of bitches that killed mom walk because of you. Don’t you dare think that there is anything, past or present, that I would put in front of you! It has never been like that, ever! I need you to see that. I’m begging you.”

 

Sam stood there, breathing heavily but hanging off of Dean’s every word. He didn’t know what to think now. All this time, he wanted to do these trials for everyone, for himself, for everyone who had died because of them and, the person he wanted to do these trials for the most, Dean. Hearing Dean say all of this though...it gave him...he wasn’t sure. He looked over at dean and took a deep breath. 

 

“How do I stop?” Sam asked. He watched as Dean made a small sound in relief before stepping closer to Sam.

 

“Just let it go.”

 

“I can’t. It’s in me, Dean. You don’t know what it feels like.”  Sam whimpered as Dean got out a handkerchief and wrapped it around Sam’s cut hand and began to tie it.

 

“Hey, listen. We will figure it out, okay? Just like we always do.” Dean smiled as he finished tying the cloth. “Come on.”

 

Dean grabbed Sam by the shoulders and pulled him close, arms wrapping around Sam protectively and Sam clinged to him as if Dean was his lifeline.

 

“Come on, let it go, okay? Let it go, brother.” Dean gripped him as Sam just stayed glued against him before he noticed the glow from his arms.

 

“Hey, Dean.” Sam pulled away and Dean slid his hands from Sam’s shoulders to his hands.

 

“See?” Dean breathed in relief. Sam stared at him, beginning to smile before he yelped in pain and went down. “Sam?”

 

Dean was quick to to grab Sam’s arm, throw it over his shoulders and dragged him out and to the car.

 

“I got you, little brother. You’re gonna be just fine.”  Dean reassured Sam as the went to the other side of the car. Sam let out a groan before collapsing on the said car, bringing Dean with him. “Sam? Sam?”

 

The only answer Dean got was wheezing.

 

“Cas?! Castiel! Where the hell are you?” Dean called before he noticed something.  He looked up and lights started to fall to earth- no, not lights…

 

Angels.


End file.
